Talk:Club Penguin
3D Model Whres was the 3D model found? Is it official, or did someone else make it? :It was in the Club Penguin blog, sometime near February. Dismbiguition I think the club penguin page should be a Dismbiguition page for the club penguin (game) and the club penguin (place). can I do it? Dancing Penguin 10:06, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :No. I think that the game and the place should remain on one page. It looks better. Also, just IMAGINE all of the redirecting I would have to do! What a nightmare! Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 17:06, 6 May 2008 (UTC) New page for Club Penguin Island Ok ok, I understand. And what if we keep the game in this article and move the place to a new article? 'cause they are not the same thing Dancing Penguin 18:25, 6 May 2008 (UTC) They still share a name, so we can keep it like this. The article is fine, there's nothing wrong with it. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]]Forum 09:33, 7 May 2008 (UTC)-Thanks daisy. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Forum 07:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) your welcome superdaisy Fine, I just thought it would make things easier, but I guess you're right. Dancing Penguin 19:23, 11 May 2008 (UTC) club penguin club penguin sucks and is rubish Good work, posting that in a Liberal Wiki. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]]Site 10:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) say wha club penguin is not rubbish 19:17, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Hahahaha! Books i have images and more book names at my site here: http://clubpenguin1993.wordpress.com/ Grammar, professionality I made a few changes to make the article seem more professional, also fixed some grammar mistakes. Does anyone think it's worse?--Gabee§hy 20:07, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Strudel? What are all the "Str00del" things I have been hearing of?? It sounds incredibly stupid to call someone a pastry. And if you're going to call someone a strudel, you should spell it how it's spelled!! It's "strudel," not "str00del." I have just one question. What is it and why is it here?? --Šằммȳṩǩ 01:16, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Bad Article This article could do with a rework. Check the difference between the one on Wikipedia and the one on here. We need a big expansion. --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Tigernose&action=edit&section=new|'Chat|'] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)]] 14:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Bad Article This article could use some minor edits. First of all its "MMORPG", not "MMOG". And it is for ages five to eight, not eight to fourteen. This article is begging for changes. REALLY! - 2 Bunny It's not for ages five to eight! Almost everyone on this wiki is ten and up! Plus MMOG is just a different abreviation. ~~Bluehero~~ Not everyone is at least ten. I saw someone who was 8,and I'm 7. I have good grammar so it may not seem like I'm 7. By the way,can I have permission to make a Spanish Club Penguin Fanon Wikia? Bubby00000 17:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Minor Error Scroll to the "Reception" section and it is written "but why would you '''wants", rather than "but why would you want". - WOMPUS - Talk to the Wompus Unprotect Actually The game is MMORPG not MMOG Christopher12 MMOG is a short form, dude. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] Talk2Meh 03:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Map The map should be updated so that the Ice Rink appears, and not the Soccer Pitch. Visitors should be able to see this. [[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Talk to me! 04:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Massive Crash!!!!!! Penguin-Pal 09:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) On June 20th, 2011, there was a massive problem on the website, and no one could enter it- it just showed a person playing golf. Whys the page blank? I was looking and theres nothing on it! Is it undergoing a huge change or what? Reply by Mixer2301 On June 20th, 2011, Disney forgot to renew their domain address. So Club Penguin could not be played without a domain address. The person who was playing golf was a website in which Disney runs CLub Penguin. However, Disney renewed their domain soon. -Mixer2301. Protection this page needs protection! no not admin only but protect to auto comfimed user only. after all that was quite a bad attack on the page so it needs protection to auto comfimed only.-- the dark lord is hungy ' feed him unicorns! 03:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hungri I'm hungry I want food on CPI SORRY YOU NEED A MEME SHIP 4 DAT Pencil Drop (talk) 03:26, April 10, 2017 (UTC)